Fushigi Yugi  Um Jogo Diferente
by MelanieSofie
Summary: E se a mãe de Miaka também entrasse no livro, e  se já soubesse como iria ocorrer a história, pois tinha a visto o anime quando era jovem? Muitas coisas iriam mudar, agora a dúvida é se para melhor ou para pior?


Esta história foi escrita em base o anime (principalmente ao facto de não ter acesso ao mangá), traduzido por Fansubber's (pessoas que traduzem, sem fins lucrativos, os animes), o que significa uma coisa, pode não estar explicitamente igual à versão oficial, outra coisa é não podemos esquecer que ao transformar um anime em escrita certas expressões faciais, entre outras coisas são difíceis de explicar, por isso encontram-se alguns símbolos com:

*-.-1 +-.-2 ... - quando encontrarem um destes vão até ao final do capitulo e lá encontra-se o Url da imagem.

Também irão encontrar alguns:

*1 *2... - isto são as palavras que poderão fazer confusão, pois eu coloquei o vocabulário, como o original do mánga.

No final também se encontram algumas informações adicionais, como o "perfil" da mãe de Miaka (Sayuri Yuki).

Notinha:** Cronologicamente a história situa-se no momento em que a Miaka volta pela primeira vez a casa ( 8º Episodio no Anime)**

- Encontra-se publicada também no site brasileiro, Nyah!, e brevemente espero publicar, uma versão (neste site), um versão em inglês.

Espero sinceramente que gostem! =P

00000000000000000000000000*.*00000000000000000000000000000

Estava quase a anoitecer quando Sayuri saiu do hospital para casa, tinha ficado até mais tarde no trabalho, devido a incêndio que ocorrera nunca escola e ele tivera que socorrer a maioria das crianças.

Quando chegou a casa a primeira coisa que notou foi o silêncio, nem Keisuke nem Miaka estavam na cozinha ou na sala, mas assim que subiu as escadas para verificar se eles estavam nos quartos ouviu a voz dos dois, conversando baixinho.

Mais descansada, Sayuri decidiu não incomodar os dois, era raro o momento em que eles conversavam de forma civilizada, e que não fosse para quem ficava com o ultimo biscoito ou o comando da televisão. Então voltou para a cozinha e começou a prepara o jantar.

– Mamãe? – Chamou Keisuke, fazendo Sayuri deixar o jantar e voltar-se para o filho. – A Miaka não está bem.

– Como assim? – Keisuke puxou a mãe até ao sofá da sala, e os dois sentaram-se.

– Ele contou-me umas histórias estranhas, de que tinha sido absorvida por um livro, o _Shinji-Tenchisho1*,_ onde conheceu um cara chamado Tamahome, se transformou numa _miko2*_ e que com a ajuda da Yui Hongo e de três _seishis3*_ ela conseguiu voltar para este mundo.

Sayuri mal conseguiu segurar a sua surpresa, ela conhecia aquela história, era exatamente igual a uma série de que gostara muito em jovem, e por coincidência nome da protagonista era igual ao de sua filha. Mas era impossível, aquela história ser mesmo real….

– Mamãe, eu acho que toda a pressão para o exame está a fazer-lhe mal. – Disse Keisuke vendo que a sua mãe não dizia nada. – Você não acredita nela, pois não?

– Não, filho. Não te preocupes eu fala com ele. – Aquilo era mentira, Sayuri no fundo acreditava naquilo, não sabia porquê mas acreditava, pois não havia outra explicação, Miaka jamais soubera daquela série, e não havia jeito nenhum dela alguma vez ter visto. E se fosse mentira só havia um jeito de descobrir.

Keisuke sorriu para mãe, e foi sair.

– Miaka!

– Sim? – A garota desceu as escadas rapidamente em direção à sala. – Ei, cadê o Kei? – Perguntou Miaka ao chegar perto do sofá.

– Foi a uma livraria. – Inventou Sayuri, era a segunda vez que menti aos filhos, mas ela não tinha ouvido o Keisuke dizer onde ia. -, Miaka?

– Quê?

– Nós precisamos de falar. Sente-se. – Miaka sentou-se ao lado da mãe. – Aquilo que você contou ai Keisuke é mesmo verdade?

– Ele te contou.

– Sim, contou. Mas diz-me, é mesmo verdade?

– É, eu não sonhei nada disto, mamãe é mesmo real. – Disse Miaka olhando para mãe que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu acredito, filha. Não me pergunte porquê. Mas agora conta-me exatamente aquilo que você disse ao Kei.

Miaka estava surpreendida com a resposta da mãe, e contou-lhe tudo, desde a entrada na seção proibida, ao jeito como a Yui a ajudou a voltar para casa.

A cada palavra que Miaka dizia, Sayuri lembrava-se da série, todos os pormenores coincidiam, tudo aquilo parecia impossível mas ao mesmo tempo muito real e verdadeiro.

– E o Keisuke disse-me que o livro era perigoso e fez-me prometer que nunca mais voltava lá. – Concluiu Miaka, com um brilho triste no olhar. Sayuri lembrava-se que ela não iria cumprir essa promessa.

– Mas você vai voltar, não é? – Miaka olhou para os seus pés sem responder. – Vai sim, mas eu vou com você, filha.

Miaka levantou a cabeça, olhando chocada para mãe.

– Está a falar a sério?

– Claro que estou, Miaka. Eu disse que acreditava em você, não foi? E eu sei que você quer mesmo voltar, então pelo menos eu também irei, para proteger você. Mas não diga nada ao seu irmão. – Pediu Sayuri e Miaka apenas acenou a cabeça.

– Mas e a Yui? Eu não sei onde ela está. Já liguei para a casa dela…

De repente Sayuri lembrou-se, que Yui assim que Miaka saía do livro, Yui entrava, sem ela saber.

– Filha, você já pensou que ela talvez tivesse entrado no livro, quando você saiu… Se ela não está aqui, nem em casa, acho que é a única opção possível…

A realidade parecia ter caído em cima de Miaka, ela não pensara nessa hipótese, a Yui tinha entrado com ela na primeira vez, então podia ter entrado novamente.

– Tenho que ir salvá-la. – Disse Miaka levantando-se do sofá.

– Calma. Nós vamos salva-la, mas agora Miaka, vai buscar as duas malas que estão no armário do meu quarto e trazê-las para aqui.

Se vamos para dentro do livro temos que pelo menos levar algumas coisas.

Miaka assentiu com a cabeça e saiu sala, voltando rapidamente com duas grandes malas, onde Sayuri começou a guardar todas as coisas que poderiam vir a precisar, como medicamentos, pequenos instrumentos médicos, alguma comida, roupas, dois ou três livros, um urso pelúcia que Miaka insistira em levar, entre outras coisas até as duas malas ficarem completamente cheias.

– Vamos. – Sayuri, colocou a sua mala às costas, ajudou Miaka a colocar a dela, e as duas abandonaram o apartamento, completamente desarrumado em direção à Biblioteca Nacional.

Assim que chegaram lá, correram até à Secção Restrita, de onde emanava um pó vermelho muito brilhante, entraram na sala e encontraram o Shinji-Tenchisho no chão, emanando também uma espécie de aura muito vermelha.

– Você tem a certeza? – Perguntou Miaka.

– Nunca tive tanta, Miaka. – Sayuri pegou na mão da filha, e as duas começaram a andar para mais perto do livro caído.

– Mamãe! Miaka! – Gritou Keisuke na entrada da seção, de forma ofegante. – Onde vocês pensam que vão? E mamãe… você tinha dito…

– Eu sei muito bem o que disse, Keisuke. Mas eu… eu não posso deixar a Miaka sozinha. – Sayuri soltando a mão de Miaka e voltou-se para o filho. – Me perdoe. – Murmurou Sayuri apenas com os lábios, sem produzir nenhum som e voltando-se de costas.

– Esse livro é perigoso! – Várias lágrimas caíram no rosto de Sayuri, mas ela permaneceu de costas.

– Nós temos que salvar a Yui. – Disse Miaka, segurando novamente a mão da mãe, que se desfazia em lagrimas. – Ela provavelmente substitui-me no livro. Precisamos de nos apressar para salvá-la.

– Não! Não! Mamãe faça ela ouvir! Isso é loucura.

– Não, Keisuke, a Miaka precisa de voltar. Isto apenas poderá acabar até a ultima página do livro estar escrita. Apanha ao livro Miaka. – Miaka tirou o livro do chão e as duas o seguraram fortemente. – Até breve, meu filho. Nos perdoe.

– Adeus, irmão. Estamos indo.

As duas abriram o livro, e numa intensa luz vermelha e branca, Sayuri e Miaka desapareceram, como se nunca tivesse ali estado.

No palácio de Konan, o Imperador Hotohori e alguns dos seus anciães conversavam sobre o fato do país de Kutou estar a preparar investidos em Konan, até que uma luz vermelha surge atrás do imperador e dela saem duas mulheres, Miaka, que cai em cima da cabeça de Hotohori*-.-1 e Sayuri que caí um pouco mais à frente, na grande mesa em frente.

– Aiiiii! Esta gente tem que aprender a fazer mesas mais confortáveis – Resmungou Sayuri que ao levantar a cabeça, vê Miaka em cima do imperador. – Miaka!

– Alteza! – Gritaram os Anciães.

– Hotohori, desculpe. – Pediu Miaka sorrindo bobamente.

– M-Miaka! – O imperador encarou Miaka surpreendido.

– S-Suzako no Miko! Ela voltou! – Exclamaram os anciões, sorrindo, sem reparar na presença de Sayuri.

– Yuki Miaka se apresentando. – Disse Miaka levantando-se, e no momento que ia apresentar sua mãe, Hotohori puxou-a para a poder abraçar, fazendo a garota corar fortemente.

– Senti muito sua falta. – Disse Hotohori baixinho, embora todos na sala tenham ouvido inclusive Sayuri, que tossiu bastante alto.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou Hotohori reparando na mulher e puxando Miaka para atrás de si, numa tentativa de protegê-la.

– Yuki Sayuri, e obrigado por ter notado a minha presença, sua alteza. Visto que estava muito ocupado agarrado à minha filha.

Miaka corou ainda mais e saiu de trás de Hotohori.

– Pois… esta é a minha mãe, Hotohori.

– MÃE? – Gritaram todos os presentes na sala.

– Como isso é possível? – Perguntou agora só Hotohori.

– Nós também não sabemos, sua alteza. Mas penso que tenhamos assuntos mais importantes para conversar.

– Sim, e é um prazer conhece-la, Sayuri. – O jovem imperador sorriu. – Passou muito tempo desde que você partiu, Miaka. – Os três saíram de dentro da sala. – Três longos meses.

– Quê? Três meses se passaram desde que fui para casa. – Gritou Miaka surpreendida enquanto, Sayuri se manteve calma, ela lembrava-se desse pormenor.

– O tempo passou depressa. – Respondeu Hotohori calmamente.

– Miaka, o tempo passa de forma diferente nos dois mundos. Você esteve aqui semanas, senão meses e no nosso mundo passaram algumas horas. – Disse Sayuri sorrindo para a filha.

– Mas enquanto você esteve fora, Miaka. Tivemos um problema.

Sayuri também sabia que problema era esse. A Guerra com Kutou, o país vizinho.

– Problema?

– Sim. Miaka, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer como Suzaku no Miko. - Disse Hotohori, enquanto Miaka o encarava curiosa.

– O quê?

– O restante dos Seishis devem ser encontrados o mais rápido possível. – Começou ele, mas Miaka de repente cai para trás devido ao peso da mala, fazendo Sayuri bater com a mão da cabeça sem acreditar como a sua filha podia ser tão desastrada.

– Miaka, coloque a sacola no chão e escute. – Pediu ele de forma calma, fechando os olhos.

Sayuri ajudou-a a retirar a mala dos ombros, retirando também a sua e as duas levantaram-se para Hotohori puder continuar.

– Soldados do País de Kutou estão reunidos em nossas fronteiras.

– Uma guerra? – Interrompeu Miaka assustada.

– Kutou cobiçou Konan por muitos anos.

– Quê? A Yui! Yui, o que aconteceu como ela? – Gritou Miaka, enquanto Sayuri apenas olhava fixamente para Hotohori. – Se uma guerra começar e a Yui estiver no meio dela… o que acontecerá com ela?

– Calma, Miaka. Ela certamente está bem. – Disse Sayuri, mas Miaka não pareceu ouvir.

– Hotohori, - Miaka aproximou-se dele. – pode fazer alguma coisa por Yui?

– Yui? – Hotohori parecia confuso.

– Ela está vestida como eu, e tem o cabelo curto, você a conhece?

– Não, não conheço.

– Miaka, ouve-me. – A garota virou-se para a mãe. – Tens a minha palavra de como a Yui está bem. Por isso acalma-te e ouve o que sua alteza estava a dizer, pois parece importante.

Miaka relutante virou-se para o imperador.

– Obrigado, Sayuri. Miaka, devemos reunir todos os setes Seishis para obter o poder de Suzaku e proteger Konan.

– E com esse poder você também poderá salvar a Yui, entendeu Miaka?

A garota pareceu pensar por um momento, e logo começou a correr em direção a algum lugar.

– Ei, Miaka espere. – Gritou Sayuri, também correndo para apanhar a filha.

– Tenho que encontrara o Tamahome, para depois encontrar os outros…

– Está bem, mas podemos andar mais devagar?

Miaka desacelerou o passo, até as duas estarem apenas a andar.

– Miaka! – Chamou a voz de uma mulher, e as duas voltaram-se para trás. Ela tinha longos cabelos púrpura, apanhados numa trança. Logo Sayuri compreendeu tratar-se de Nuriko.

– Nuriko? – Perguntou Miaka.

– Foi o que eu pensei. – Disse Nuriko, e as duas pegaram nas mãos, uma da outra e gritaram histericamente saltitando. – Quem é essa mulher? - Nuriko olhou para Sayuri, como se estivesse a avalia-la. – Ela é um pouco parecida com você.

– Nuriko, está é a minha mãe. Mãe, este é o Nuriko. – Apresentou Miaka sorrindo.

– Me trate por Sayuri.

Nuriko encarou as duas, de forma curiosa durante alguns momentos até também sorrir.

– A propósito, cadê o Tamahome? – Perguntou Miaka, agora encarando Nuriko séria.

– Ele não está mais aqui. Ele disse que ia ganhar algum dinheiro e voltar para casa. Ele foi embora já faz muitos dias.

– Quê? Ele não esperou por mim? – A voz de Miaka soava triste, então Sayuri abraçou-a fortemente.

– Não te preocupes, filha. Nós vamos encontra-lo e à Yui também. – Reconfortou Sayuri.

Passaram alguns minutos, até Miaka se recompor e as três irem é procura de Hotohori, para avisa-lo que iriam à procura de Tamahome.

–Quê, você quer ver Tamahome?- Sim. – Disse Miaka, acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo bobamente.

– Sozinha?

– Minha mãe e Nuriko vêm comigo.

– Nuriko? – Perguntou Hotohori como se não acreditasse no que via, Nuriko tinha vestido um traje masculino, que não a deixava ser confundida com uma mulher*-.-2.

– Viu? Ele está usando roupas masculinas. – Disse Miaka animada. – Ele tem uma aparência muito boa. – Miaka agarrou Nuriko pelo braço sorrindo de forma excessiva, que fez Sayuri não conseguir conter o riso.

– É meio difícil protegê-la usando roupas femininas. – Justificou-se Nuriko, olhando para Miaka descontente.

Hotohori não parecia querer de jeito nenhum que Miaka fosse, mas acabou concordando.

– Existem espiões de Kutou em toda a parte, sejam cuidadosos. – Pediu Hotohori.

– Sua alteza?

– Sim, Sayuri? – Disse Hotohori, dirigindo o olhar para a mulher.

– Poderia disponibilizar-me um arco em flecha. Sei como utiliza-lo e quero também proteger a minha filha.

– Claro. – Disse o imperador e ordenou a um dos seus súbitos que trouxessem o que Sayuri pedira.

– Não sabia disso, mamãe.

– Você e seu irmão não sabem muita coisa, Miaka. Eu gostava muito quando era jovem e acabei aprendendo.

Assim que recebeu o arco, Sayuri guardou-o junto de alguns medicamentos e comida que escolhera para a viagem. Hotohori também entregara a Miaka o Shinjin Tenchisho de Suzaku*4, que continha as únicas pistas existentes sobre como encontras os restantes Seishis.

Então logo puderam partir do palácio, montadas em dois cavalos.

– Eu vou morrer. – Disse Sayuri, que se encontrava montada no cavalo sozinha, pela quinta vez desde que partiram.

– Que mãe mais covarde que você tem, Miaka. – Disse Nuriko baixinho a Miaka, que estava montada no cavalo atrás dele.

Mas Sayuri tinha ouvido as palavras dele.

– Cale a boca, Nuriko. Eu nunca gostei de cavalos. – O cavalo que Sayuri montava levantou-se, quase fazendo-a cair. – Nem eles gostam de mim. – Ela agarrou-se firmemente às rédeas.

– Parem, por favor. – Pediu Miaka, fazendo Nuriko e Sayuri se calarem, continuando a galopar durante algum tempo. – Faz três meses. – Murmurou a garota para si mesma, fechando os olhos.

– Você é uma visão bem-vinda. – Disse Nuriko- - Tama vai entrar em êxtase… Depois que você partiu, ele perdeu o seu foco e tornou-se alheio a tudo. Gostaria que você tivesse visto. *-.-3 e 4

– O Nuriko tem razão, é isso que eu tenho andado a dizer a você todo o tempo. Você preocupa-se demais, Miaka. – Disse Sayuri olhando para filha, sem largar as rédeas

– Claro que eu tenho razão. Você é a amada de Tamahome.

– Não é verdade! Tamahome me disse que não era! – Reclamou Miaka bem alto.

– Isso é mentira. Ele ama você, filha. Até eu sei isso. – Exclamou Sayuri sorrindo bobamente para a filha. – Eu vou conhecer o meu genro.

– E ele naquela altura não sabia, Miaka. – Completou Nuriko, até que repentinamente começou a escurecer. – Mas ei, o que há com essa escuridão estranha? - Nuriko parecia bastante preocupada.

– Já disse que também não gosto de escuridão. – Perguntou Sayuri baixinho, para si mesma.

– Oh não! Está ficando escuro. – Gritou Miaka, agarrando-se mais a Nuriko.

– Oh… está muito escuro!

– Nuriko, você está indo na direção correta? – Perguntou Miaka, mas de repente os dois cavalos levantam-se bruscamente. Nuriko e Sayuri conseguiram-se segurar as rédeas com força suficiente para não cair, mas Miaka soltou-se de Nuriko caindo violentamente no chão.

– Miaka!- Gritou Sayuri, que saltou de cima do cavalo, ajoelhando-se ao lado da filha.

– Vocês estão bem? – Gritou Nuriko ainda em cima do cavalo.

Sayuri analisou a Miaka para ver se ela se magoara, quando reparou de por cima de suas cabeças estava um homem alto armado com uma foice.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Reclamou Miaka, também vendo o homem.

– Quem são vocês?

– Essa voz. – Murmurou Miaka, e Sayuri levantou-se colocando-se entre a Miaka e o homem armado. Ela tinha deixado o arco dentro da mala perto do cavalo era demasiado arriscado o tentar pegar.

Mas logo a luz de uma chama iluminou o rosto de homem, e Sayuri pode perceber que era na verdade Tamahome.

– Miaka. – Disse ele, ao reconhecê-la por de trás de Sayuri.

– Tamahome. – Miaka saiu de trás de sua mãe e aproximou-se de Tamahome, que colocou a mão do rosto da garota, como se não acreditasse no que via.

– E você mesmo? Foram apenas três meses, mas senti como se fossem mil anos.

– Tamahome. – Miaka estava chorando, e logo os dois se abraçaram intensamente.

– Parece que você está se sentindo melhor. – Disse ele limpando uma lagrima do rosto de Miaka.

– Sim.

Sayuri, e Nuriko que já tinha saído no cavalo e se aproximado de Sayuri, tossiram bastante alto chamando a atenção do casal, para o fato de existirem mais pessoas ali.

Os dois se separarem envergonhados.

– Tamahome, quem são essas pessoas? – Perguntou um dos homens.

– Esta é Miaka, a Suzaku no Miko. – Tamahome bateu no topo da cabeça da garota. – Este é bicha.*5– Tamahome apontou para Nuriko, que logo lhe bateu. – Falando sério, ele é um dos Seichis de Suzaku, Nuriko. E a outra mulher eu não sei.

– Sou a mãe da garota a que você estava agarrado. - Tamahome arregalou os olhos. – E também sua sogra. Mas pode tratar-me por Sayuri.

Tamahome olhou para Miaka como se procura-se uma confirmação e a garota acenou com a cabeça, fazendo Tamahome olhar de volta para os homens, ainda um pouco incrédulo.

– É a mãe da Suzaku no Miko – Disse ele, e voltou-se novamente para Miaka. – Vocês sabem sobre o país de Kutou, certo? Devido a situação, existem homens suspeitos por aqui. – Sayuri reparou como os olhos da filha brilhavam enquanto Tamahome falava. – Por uma taxa, eu trabalho para essas pessoas como guarda-costas. Minha presença aqui faz com que elas se sintam relativamente seguras…

Num momento a chama que iluminava tudo, apagou-se.

– Não há vento, mas a tocha apagou-se. – Disse um homem, com a voz tenebrosa.

– Rápido! Acendam a tocha novamente. – Gritou outros dos homens e Sayuri tentou lembrar-se do que ia acontecer a seguir, mas apenas tinha um pressentimento de que era algo de mau.

Antes de conseguirem acender a tocha, umas misteriosas mãos levaram Miaka para longe, mas disso Sayuri lembrava-se, aquelas mãos era o quarto Seishi de Suzaku.

– Miaka! – Gritou Tamahome, ao vê-la desaparecer.

_Fim do Capitulo…._

_Perfil de Sayuri Yuki_

**Foto (unam todos os pedacinhos, pois este era o unico jeito de colocar o url):**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_2._

_bp  
><em>

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-Yc-dL4FiNw0/Tvh_jBJJnlI/AAAAAAAAAHk/WhnHmhKYgS8/s1600/FotoFlexer__

_Photo._

_jpg_

Nome: Sayuri Yuki Idade: 35 anos Cabelos: Cor de Mel Olhos: Azuis Altura: 168 centimetro

Personalidade: Um pessoa extremamente jovial (não confundir com infantil), sarcástica, muito impulsava, embora por vezes sensata, muito determinada, e sem qualquer limite para proteger os seus filhos. Com uma capacidade tão grande para amar, como para implicar.

Tem um enorme medo de cavalos e é uma apaixonada por medicina e por arco em flecha.

Tem uma aperencia bastante jovem para a sua idade, levando muitas vezes a pensar que têm apenas vinte e poucos anos.

–-*****

_*1 - Shinji-Tenchisho - É o nome original do livro "O Universo do Quatro Deuses"._

_*2 - Miko - É o nome original, para sacerdotiza, sendo então a Suzako no Miko - sacerdotiza de Suzaku, a Seiryuu no Miko - sacerdotiza de Suzaku... ( isto para os quatro Deuses)_

_*3 - Seishis - É o nome original, dado aos guerreiros que protegem a sacerdotiza (para cada Deus existem 7 seishis), esses guerreiros possuem poderes (de certa forma) sobrenaturais, podendo controlar elementos, fazer poderosas magias, ou uma enorme facilidade manejando determinada arma._

_*4 - Shinji-Tenchisho de Suzaku - É o nome original, dado ao pergaminho que entrege a cada imperador de cada um dos quatro países, que contém pistas, que ajudam a sacerdotiza a encontrar os sete guerreiros._

_*5 - Bicha - É o mesmo que homossexual, em calão (sendo esse o motivo de estar aqui)._

***-.-1 -**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_2._

_bp  
><em>

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-dAoFoDr5EBU/TvOlc3gURgI/AAAAAAAAAG4/hBWXlJASckw/s1600/Miaka+cai+em+cima+de+Hotohori+-+_

_cap1_

_.bmp_

***-.-2 -**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_1._

_bp  
><em>

_.blogspot._

_com_

_/-cE4wuJbqwaY/TvOldaFWZzI/AAAAAAAAAG8/uRivG8WHwaA/s1600/nuriko+trajes+masculinos+-.-1+-+_

_cap1._

_jpg_

***-.-3 e 4 -**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_3._

_bp  
><em>

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-bJavSE2lZUU/TvOli4vYtjI/AAAAAAAAAHI/SIshjORAnjY/s1600/tamahome+perde+o+foc+part1+-+_

_cap1_

_.bmp_

**e**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_2._

_bp  
><em>

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-zwQjb249Cn4/TvOlkzQsdGI/AAAAAAAAAHQ/rLBMM7K62vw/s1600/tamahome+perde+o+foc+part2+-+_

_cap1_

_.bmp_

**Se me pedisse para fazer alguma pergunta, sobre este capitulo, sabem qual era a primeira coisa que eu perguntava? Seria o que a Sayuri levara vestido para dentro do livro... Bem para saciar a minha propria curiosidade aqui está:**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_/www_

_.polyvore_

_.com/sayuris_set/set?id=41035068_

**–-** Sei que muita gente, não irá gostar, mas sejamos práticos, ele não chega a mudar de roupa em casa, e niguém vai para um hospital, de vestido e salto alto, okay?

Notinha: Para aqueles que queiram ver a capa:

_ht_

_tp:/_

_1._

_bp  
><em>

_.blogspot._

_com_

_/-UGQWa-SgD3o/TviCfmwzeeI/AAAAAAAAAIE/ee4GkC7vqsQ/s1600/Fushigi+Yuugi+-+Um+jogo+_

_diferente._

_GIF_

Lamento imenso isso dos Url's, mas eu não conseguia publicar de outro jeito, por isso copiem tudo e veijam as imagens, porque é realmente importante...

**Estejam completamente á vontade de colocar todas as vossas duvidas, por mais estupidas que sejam, prometo responder a todas no proximo capitulo...**

**Bjs  
><strong>


End file.
